Kenapa Air Laut Rasanya Asin?
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Bermain di pantai adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau bisa merasakan airnya mengenai kaki. Tetapi, rasa menyenangkan itu semakin besar ketika sebuah pertanyaan polos tentang rasa air laut terlontar dari mulut seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun... for #FunFactFanfictionChallenge. Kise x Child!Kuroko.
**Kenapa Air Laut Rasanya Asin? By Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. I'm not take any profit from this fanfic.**

Aloha! Kali ini, Yukira kembali menulis fanfic yang didedikasikan untuk challenge kedua Yukira, yaitu Fun Fact Fanfiction Challenge!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Sore ini, Ryouta mengajak Tetsuya bermain di pantai selepas Tetsuya pulang sekolah. Hari ini, Ryouta memang izin tidak latihan basket seperti biasa karena harus menjemput Tetsuya atas amanah Rika, kakak keduanya—yang mendadak harus pergi ke luar kota untuk keperluan _photo shoot._

Mereka berciprat-cipratan air laut sampai tertawa-tawa. Sesekali mereka saling kejar-kejaran sambil melempar bola basket mini.

Namun, namanya juga anak kecil, pasti penasaran dengan rasa air laut. Begitu juga dengan Tetsuya yang langsung jongkok di depan air laut, mencolek airnya, dan menjilatnya.

"Asin!" begitulah kalimat yang diucapkan Tetsuya ketika merasakan air laut di lidahnya.

"Namanya juga air laut-ssu," sahut Ryouta. Lalu, ia berjongkok di dekat Tetsuya dan ikut mencicipi air laut. "Apakah Kurokocchi tahu kenapa air laut rasanya asin?"

"Tahu, dong!" jawab Tetsuya antusias. "Itu karena ikannya dikejar-kejar nelayan trus keringetan dan keringatnya bikin air laut asin!"

"Hahaha. Itu sih, tebak-tebakan, Kurokocchi!" Ryouta tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya. "Bukan itu jawabannya, Sayang,"

Ryouta mulai menjelaskan, "Air laut itu rasanya asin karena garam yang berasal dari daratan terbawa ke laut,"

"Kok bisa ada garam di daratan?"

"Aduhh, kamu ini benar-benar lucu, ya," Ryouta tersenyum. "Garam yang Kakak maksud itu garam mineral yang berasal dari tanah yang kita injak. Kurokocchi tidak bisa melihatnya karena terkubur di dalam tanah,"

"Kalo garamnya dari tanah, kenapa bisa nyampe laut?"

"Ketika turun hujan, garam yang ada di tanah tercampur dengan air hujan. Terus, air hujan itu membawa garam-garam itu ke sungai dan mengalirkannya ke laut."

"Kak Ryouta, aku pernah dengar soal air payau," Tetsuya masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Ryouta. "Air payau itu apa?"

"Air hasil campuran antara air tawar dan air asin," jawab Ryouta penuh kesabaran. "Contohnya sih, air muara."

Tetsuya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Ryouta, tetapi bocah berambut biru muda itu masih merasa tidak puas dan ia kembali bertanya.

"Kak Ryouta, kan, bilang kalau air hujan membawa garam ke sungai. Tapi kenapa air sungai rasanya tawar?"

"Itu karena air sungai selalu mengalir-ssu," lagi-lagi Ryouta menjawab dengan penuh senyum. "Sedangkan air laut tetap di tempatnya. Kalaupun bergerak, palingan Cuma sebatas terombang-ambing saja."

Tetsuya terlihat senang karena Ryouta menjawab seluruh rasa penasarannya. Tetapi, masih ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Kak Ryouta, garam itu dibuat kayak gimana, sih?"

Ryouta terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. Ia mengatur sedikit nafasnya dan langsung berdiri.

"Ada tambak garam yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sini," kata Ryouta. "Mau ke sana?"

"Mau, dong!" jawab Tetsuya. Ryouta tersenyum dan langsung menggendong bocah tersebut menuju tambak yang dimaksud.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai, Kurokocchi."

Tetsuya takjub ketika melihat pemandangan di depan. Terlihatlah deretan tambak- tambak garam dengan kincir angin. Di beberapa sudut, terlihat gunungan garam siap panen dan orang-orang sedang memanen garam di dekatnya.

"Keren." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Beginilah garam dibuat, Kurokocchi," kata Ryouta. "Garam dibuat dengan cara mengalirkan air laut dari satu tambak ke tambak lainnya hingga akhirnya sampai ke petak garam yang siap dipanen,"

"Terus, kegunaan kincir angin itu apa?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menunjuk ke arah kincir angin.

"Kincir angin itu gunanya untuk memompa air laut dari satu petak ke petak lainnya," jawab Ryouta, lalu ia mendekati salah satu kincir angin.

"Lihat ini," Ryouta menunjuk ke arah saluran air yang terhubung dengan kincir angin. "Tenaga angin yang disalurkan dari kincir angin tadi membuat pompa yang ada di dalam saluran memompa air laut ke tambak sebelahnya. Proses pompa memompa ini akan terus terjadi hingga air laut berubah menjadi garam,"

"Ternyata bikin garam itu repot, ya. Petaknya harus banyak," simpul Tetsuya. "Kenapa orang-orang nggak bikin satu petak aja, ya? Kan, lebih hemat,"

"Kalau bikin garamnya Cuma satu petak, nanti garamnya pahit banget gara-gara banyak kotoran yang menumpuk di garamnya." Sahut Ryouta. "Itulah alasannya kenapa garam harus dibikin dengan banyak petak dan dipasang saringan di saluran airnya, biar kotorannya bisa tersaring dengan baik,"

"Oooh, begitu rupanya," bocah itu langsung mengangguk puas. "Tapi, apakah garam yang sudah dipanen bisa langsung dijual?"

"Tidak, tidak," Kise menggeleng sanbil menyampirkan sebelah rambutnya ke kanan, "Garam yang sudah dipanen harus dibawa ke pabrik pengolahan garam dulu buat ditambahkan zat yodium dan dikemas. Baru deh, garamnya bisa dijual dan dipakai masak sama Ibu Kurokocchi di rumah,"

"Yodium itu apa?"

"Semacam zat yang berguna untuk tubuh kita. Kalau kekurangan zat ini, leher kita bisa timbul benjolan. Kalau Kurokocchi mengalami kekurangan zat ini waktu kecil, nanti tubuh Kurokocchi bisa kerdil,"

"Hiii ngeriii," Tetsuya bergidik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, langit mulai memerah. Tetsuya yang kelelahan mulai menguap dan menatap Ryouta sayu.

"Sepertinya kau lelah, Kurokocchi," Ryouta membungkuk di depan dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Tetsuya langsung meletakkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Ryouta dan mulai tertidur.

Ryouta langsung berdiri dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia menoleh dan tersenyum melihat wajah polos Tetsuya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

~ End ~

 **Huweee, maaf kalo Yukira kelamaan publish ff baru. Habisnya, tugas Yukira numpuk terus dan Yukira harus kebut-kebutan mengerjakannya. Jadinya, ngerjain ffnya terpaksa ketunda-tunda terus. BTW, Yukira nulis soal rasa air laut ini terinspirasi dari rasa penasaran Yukira soal asal usul tentang rasa asin laut. Pertanyaan itu nyaris tak terjawab hingga Yukira membeli komik 3 menit yang seri alam semesta, bumi, dan samudera (sekarang buku itu nggak tau lagi di mana).**

 **Akhir kata, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
